Quand la pleine lune révèle
by Ptitepointe2
Summary: À Poudlard, la célèbre école de magie, les Maraudeurs viennent de passer la première pleine lune tous les quatre. Cela semble avoir affecté les relations entre Sirius et Remus. Que s'est-il passé ? C'est ce que le Loup-garou aimerait bien savoir. ATTENTION LEMON


_Hello tout le monde!_

 _Encore merci à ceux qui ont répondu à mon appel au secours la semaine dernière._

 _Cette semaine, je vous remmène à Poudlard. Un petit wolfstar et des révélations de sentiments sont au programme._

 _Disclaimer : Comme d'hab, tout l'univers Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling, seul cet OS est à moi._

 _ATTENTION, relation amoureuses et sexuelle entre 2 hommes, si ça vous choque, passez votre chemin!_

 _Beta : Là il y a un petit changement, Luma-Az étant moins disponible, boulot oblige... C'est Firenze-Snape qui s'assure que je ne vous écrit pas n'importe quoi._

 _Merci à toi ma belle!_

 _Enjoy les ptits Loups!_

* * *

Il faisait beau, c'était un jour d'entrainement pour l'équipe de Quidditch de la maison Gryffondor.

James Potter, un des poursuiveurs, voltigeait avec une aisance et une grâce inégalée, faisant voler ses cheveux noirs en bataille et l'obligeant parfois à replacer ses lunettes rondes correctement sur son nez.

\- Baisse-toi James !

Ça, c'était la voix d'un des batteurs de l'équipe, Sirius Black, brun, cheveux mi-longs, un visage angélique et aristocratique que beaucoup lui enviaient. Accessoirement, c'était aussi le meilleur ami de James. Ils se considéraient d'ailleurs comme des frères… Une rumeur circulait même dans l'école, lancée par Arcadiane (1), élève de 7ème année à Gryffondor, selon laquelle ces deux-là seraient le seul cas de jumeaux nés de mères différentes…

Dans les gradins, les deux autres membres du quatuor connu sous le nom de Maraudeurs, soit les deux autres meilleurs amis de James et Sirius, les regardaient. Ils se nommaient Peter Pettigrow (garçon un peu grassouillet, blond, qui les suivait partout), et Remus Lupin (cheveux châtains, visage un peu efféminé aux magnifiques yeux mordorés et surtout… loup-garou depuis sa plus tendre enfance).

Tous les quatre étaient en cinquième année, et cette année, le lycanthrope du petit groupe avait eu une sacrée surprise !

La pleine lune avait eu lieu quelques jours plus tôt, et cette fois-ci, Remus n'avait pas été seul ! En effet, ses trois amis avaient décidé de l'accompagner en devenant des animagi non déclarés. Cela faisait trois ans qu'ils y travaillaient, depuis qu'ils savaient en fait…

Ainsi, pour la première fois, Cornedrue le cerf, Patmol le chien et Queudver le rat avaient évité à Lunard le loup de s'en prendre à lui-même et de détruire la Cabane Hurlante dans laquelle il s'était enfermé.

Assis en haut des gradins, Remus se perdait dans ses pensées en regardant ses amis, et surtout Sirius…

Sirius… au fur et à mesure, il avait développé une relation assez particulière avec lui…

Tous les deux étaient très protecteurs l'un envers l'autre, très proches. Lorsqu'il avait appris sa lycanthropie, Sirius avait pleuré… plus touché que les autres par la terrible malédiction qui frappait son ami, mais aussi à cause de ce qu'il avait d'abord pris pour un manque de confiance de sa part…

Ils s'étaient rapprochés… et avec le temps Remus était tombé amoureux du jeune Black.

Mais depuis quelques jours, celui-ci semblait triste, moins enjoué que d'habitude, il s'isolait souvent et revenait les yeux rougis… James lui tapait sur l'épaule, Peter lui offrait un mince sourire réconfortant et puis plus rien… À chaque fois que Remus tentait de savoir de quoi il retournait, Sirius se fermait et s'enfuyait.

La voix de Peter le sortit de ses pensées.

\- Tu devrais lui dire…

\- Quoi ?

\- Sirius… tu devrais lui parler

\- J'aimerais bien… mais dès que je lui demande ce qu'il a, il se sauve…

\- Oblige-le ! tu sais… il a du mal à accepter ce qu'on a vu à la pleine lune…

Une lueur de panique s'installa dans les yeux du châtain…

\- Oh ! non rassure-toi… il n'a pas changé d'avis pour le serment des Maraudeurs, les animagi et tout ça… mais il a été vraiment choqué… oh et puis il te le dira lui-même c'est mieux...

Remus soupira

\- Tu devrais aussi lui dire ce que tu ressens… là…, reprit Peter la main posée sur le cœur de son ami.

\- Hein !? Co… comment tu… ?

\- Eh ! je suis peut-être un peu lourdaud ou un peu benêt, mais je sais être observateur…

\- Ça se voit tant que ça…

\- Hum… nan, rassure-toi. Faut bien regarder…, répond l'animagus en souriant avant de se taire voyant les deux autres arriver.

\- Alors ? Alors ?! vous avez vu ? vous avez vu ?

\- T'as été super James… comme d'hab… rit Queudver

\- Ouais… heureusement qu'il a son batteur personnel! renchérit Sirius…

\- Ouais ! c'est sûr !

Les yeux de Sirius croisèrent le regard ambré de Lunard et son sourire se fana…

\- Ça va Siri ? demanda-t-il

Pas de réponse, le brun avait baissé les yeux et soupiré.

\- Aller ! hop ! à la douche batteur de mon cœur ! intima James pour désamorcer la situation…

\- On vous attend ici

James revint une demi-heure plus tard… Seul.

\- Où est Siri ? s'inquiéta Remus

\- Je ne sais pas… il ne m'a pas attendu…

\- J'y vais, il faut vraiment que je lui parle…

James amorça un geste pour retenir son ami, mais Peter l'en empêcha

\- Laisse… il faut qu'ils s'expliquent tous les deux…

\- Pff… tu as sûrement raison… répondit tristement le cerf.

Remus, lui, se rendit dans son dortoir, il fouilla dans la malle de James et en sortit la carte du Maraudeur. Il l'activa et chercha le petit point au nom de Sirius Black. Lorsqu'il l'eut enfin trouvé, annonça que son méfait était accompli, rangea la carte et se dirigea vers le parc.

Sirius s'était assis non loin du Saule Cogneur qu'ils avaient tous les quatre désigné comme «leur arbre ». Il pleurait… Il pensait à son ami, à ce qu'il endurait lors des pleines lunes. Il savait déjà que c'était difficile pour le lycan et qu'il était souvent mal en point le lendemain … Mais ce point-là…

Pourtant il avait vu le résultat. Les lendemains de pleines lunes, il allait à l'infirmerie dès son réveil, préférant sauter le petit déjeuner pour aller voir son ami. Avec de la détermination et de la persuasion, au cours des années, il avait même réussi à convaincre Mme Pomfresh, la jeune infirmière, de lui apprendre à soigner Remus.

Il sourit à travers ses larmes… depuis deux ans, c'est lui qui appliquait les baumes cicatrisants sur les plaies de Remus. Depuis 2 ans il prenait soin de celui qu'il aimait en secret, sans que personne ne se pose de questions.

C'est son moment à lui…

Il sentit quelqu'un s'assoir près de lui et poser une main sur son épaule.

\- Patmol… Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Parle-moi… s'il te plait…

La voix de Remus était triste, inquiète et suppliante… alors il craqua… Les larmes qu'il venait d'essuyer reprirent de plus belle… Il éclata en sanglots contre le torse du lycanthrope.

\- C'est dur… Remus… c'est trop dur… je…

\- Quoi Sirius ? Qu'est-ce qui est trop dur ? demanda doucement Remus.

\- Tout ça ! ce que tu endures… à chaque pleine lune… comment tu fais ? Je veux dire… tu souffres tellement…

\- On s'y fait…

\- Moi j'peux pas… te voir te tordre de douleur, hurler tellement t'as mal… c'est trop dur… je peux pas… supporter ça je… j'aimerais tellement t'aider… je donnerai tout pour souffrir a ta place… pour que tu n'aies plus à endurer ça…

\- Oh Sirius ! s'écria Remus, vous m'aidez tellement… TU m'aides tant…

Le brun leva vers lui des yeux incrédules.

\- Attends… les Maraudeurs, le serment, les animagi… ça représente tellement pour moi. Tu sais d'habitude quand je me réveille de mes transformations, je… j'ai des courbatures partout, je suis blessé sur tout le corps, la Cabane est dans un état épouvantable. Mais pas cette fois… non…, je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien… et c'est grâce à toi !

\- À moi ?

\- Oui, à toi Sirius… c'est bien toi qui as eu l'idée des animagi hein ?

Sirius hocha doucement la tête

\- Et c'est toi qui as lancé le serment ! et les Maraudeurs non ?

Le brun répondit une nouvelle fois positivement d'un signe de tête

\- Tu vois ! tu m'as offert plus que je n'avais jamais osé espérer, tellement plus…

Remus caressait maintenant les cheveux de Sirius, qui lui, avait posé sa tête sur le torse de son ami et y déposait de petits baisers à travers sa chemise.

Ils se regardèrent un long moment, les larmes aux yeux, chacun se perdant dans les yeux de l'autre.

\- Rem' je…

\- Embrasse-moi… murmura Remus, s'il-te-plait Sirius…

Écarquillant les yeux quelques secondes, le brun se redressa, posa la main derrière la nuque de son ami et tout doucement, se rapprocha, puis posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Deux soupirs d'aise se firent entendre, engendrant un baiser doux et tendre. Lorsqu'ils se séparent pour reprendre leur souffle ils accotèrent leur front l'un à l'autre.

\- Re… Remus… je… j'ai envie de toi… je…, souffla le brun sans arrêter ses baisers, si tu ne m'arrêtes pas là maintenant… je… je vais faire une connerie…

Le châtain prit une des mains de Sirius qui le faisaient tant frissonner dans la sienne et les posa sur son entrejambe déjà gonflé.

\- Fais le Sirius… fais-le…

\- Me dis pas ça je…

Le châtain appuya un peu plus leurs mains sur lui en gémissant.

\- Je… je... tu es sûr ?

Pour toute réponse, Remus l'embrassa à nouveau passionnément et commença à onduler le bassin sous leurs mains toujours jointes.

Alors Sirius perdit le contrôle… Il recommença à embrasser le corps de son ami tout en déboutonnant sa chemise d'une main et accentuant la caresse sur son sexe de l'autre.

Ils gémirent de concert à nouveau. Remus le stoppa pour retirer sa chemise et faire subir le même traitement à celle de Sirius. Puis, il reprit les mains de ce dernier, les embrassa et les reposa sur son torse.

Aussitôt, elles reprirent leur ballet, faisant accélérer le cœur du loup-garou. Lui non plus n'était pas en reste, ses lèvres goûtaient le cou et la gorge que Sirius lui offrait dans un geste de soumission canine.

Puis, Remus inversa leur position, il allongea son amour et ses lèvres se mirent alors à parcourir sa poitrine, s'arrêtant sur ses tétons durcis… les léchant, les suçant, les mordillant, puis il descendit doucement vers son ventre et son nombril, l'honorant de mille et un baisers, insinuant sa langue dans le creux, mimant l'acte dont il rêvait…

Sirius se cambrait en gémissant de plus en plus fort, sa respiration était saccadée. Il attira son partenaire plus près de lui, remonta son visage pour l'entrainer dans un baiser renversant.

\- Rem'…

Fébrilement, il guida les mains de son amour vers la fermeture de son pantalon, les incitant à déboucler sa ceinture et à retirer les boutons pour le faire descendre, Remus le fit lentement, trop lentement emmenant le boxer aussi. Il se mit à caresser son sexe, à l'embrasser, à le lécher, puis le prit complètement en bouche pour faire des va-et-vient …

\- Humm… Rem'… je… vais… oh ! ahhhhh !

Dans un cri, il se cambra et se libéra dans la bouche de son amant. Il remonta son visage, l'embrassa et le retourna.

Il fit alors à son tour disparaitre le pantalon de son amour et lui prodigua la caresse qu'il venait de recevoir.

Remus se cambra à son tour, n'arrivant plus à penser correctement, il se libéra en criant le nom de son amant. Puis, sans avoir eu vraiment le temps de reprendre sa respiration, il sentit Sirius bouger pour se placer derrière lui et l'allonger sur le ventre.

Remus souffla, soupira, gémit alors que Sirius descendait le long de sa colonne vertébrale, parsemant son dos de baisers mouillés. Il arriva plus bas, caressa ses hanches et embrassa ses fesses avant d'insinuer sa langue entre celles-ci.

Remus tentait de s'accrocher à ce qu'il pouvait, l'herbe, la terre… pour ne pas sombrer, puis se cambra à nouveau

\- Han !... haaaaaaannnnnnnnnnn ! Sirius… Humpf….

Se retrouvant à quatre pattes le jeune loup sentait le brun se faire plus pressant, puis celui-ci enfonça un doigt dans son intimité pour le préparer à ce qui allait suivre

\- Oh ! OHh... oui… Sirius, s'écria-t-il sentant un deuxième doigt rejoindre le premier puis…

\- Ha !

Un troisième doigt avait fait son apparition et la langue de Sirius s'appliquait à lubrifier l'entrée du châtain. Celui-ci n'en pouvait plus, gémissant toujours plus, il se masturbait en même temps.

\- Prends-moi ! supplia-t-il

\- Oh oui mon loup ! je ne rêve que de ça !

\- Sirius !

Alors l'ainé des Black se positionna et s'enfonça en lui, l'embrassant passionnément pour lui faire oublier la douleur. Lorsque celle-ci eut disparu, la danse rituelle de tous les amoureux s'entama.

\- Oh ! Sirius ! oh ! oh oui ! oh Sirius !

\- Hum... Rem'… Tu es… Oh ! oui !

Les va-et-vient s'accélérèrent de plus en plus… la main de Sirius avait remplacé celle de Remus sur la virilité de ce dernier…. Les menant tous les deux vers un plaisir intense, sans fin… jusqu'à ce qu'ils se libèrent à quelques secondes d'intervalle.

Ils s'écroulèrent l'un à côté de l'autre tentant calmer les battements de leurs cœurs, puis Sirius l'embrassa à nouveau, reprenant ses caresses.

Remus sentit le désir remonter en lui, il se redressa, installa Sirius dos contre son torse et laissa errer ses mains sur ce corps dont il avait déjà tant rêvé. Il descendit honorer le sexe du beau brun puis plus bas et un peu plus vers l'arrière… Il le retourna face à lui, accroupi puis le prépara attentivement. Sirius noua ses jambes autour de la taille de son amant et s'empala sur sa verge dressée.

\- Haaa ! haaaaa… Hummf…, Rem'…

Leurs mouvements gagnèrent en vitesse presque immédiatement, les menant encore une fois au plaisir suprême

\- Je t'aime… murmura alors Sirius haletant

\- Je t'aime aussi, répondit l'autre sur le même ton, je t'aime depuis si longtemps…

\- Dis-moi que je ne rêve pas…

\- Si c'est un rêve, je ne veux jamais me réveiller…

Ils se sourirent, s'embrassèrent encore…

Au bout d'un moment, Remus se releva et tendit la main a son désormais petit-ami, celui-ci l'accepta et se leva à son tour.

\- Aller, viens, les gars s'inquiètent, tu sais… dit Remus

\- Ouais…

Ils se dirigèrent vers le château pour rejoindre leur salle commune. Lorsqu'ils franchirent le portrait de la Grosse Dame, James leva la tête vers eux et sourit en voyant leurs mains toujours enlacées. Les deux amoureux s'assirent avec leurs amis, Sirius prenant Remus sur ses genoux, celui-ci se blottissant contre lui, et ensemble ils préparèrent la prochaine blague.

Fin

 _1 : Arcadiane : Auteure de Fanfictions inventrice de ce concept merci Miss !_

* * *

 _Voilà..._

 _Comme à chaque fois j'espère que vous avez aimé assez pour me laisser un review. Je répondrai à chaque commentaire que je recevrai comme toujours._

 _Merci à tous les lecteurs anonymes qui passent sans laisser de trace._

 _A bientôt!_


End file.
